


Crazy Stupid in Love

by RightInTheOvaries



Series: Itty Bitty Fluff Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Courthouse wedding, F/M, Fluff, Quick oneshot, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightInTheOvaries/pseuds/RightInTheOvaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While Sam's thoughts on marriage had been few and far between before then, he couldn't help but drop down on one knee after Eileen had a close call with a pissed off demon. There was no time like the present, after all. Besides, what he had with Eileen was solid, untouchable; might as well make the commitment official."</p><p>Just a super quick one shot to honor the new ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Stupid in Love

**Author's Note:**

> What? A heterosexual ship? In MY Works?

He was crazy. He was absolutely, 110% batshit insane to be doing this while the friggin' Darkness was still running rampant.

And you know what? In that moment, Sam could not give a damn.

Eileen was walking towards him, dressed in a flowing white summer dress, a smile the size of Texas stretched across her features. Her look was simple (mainly because they couldn't really afford anything big), but Sam's breath was caught was still stuck in his throat because she was stunning all the same. Her right arm wrapped around Dean's as they stepped through the big oak doors, and Sam didn't know if his heart could take much more excitement.   
   
"She's all yours, Sammy," Dean said softly, kissing Eileen's hand before handing her off.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam replied, never taking his eyes off his bride.

They were in a courthouse Georgia of all places, taking a break from following a possible lead on Amara. While Sam's thoughts on marriage had been few and far between before then, he couldn't help but drop down on one knee after Eileen had a close call with a pissed off demon. There was no time like the present, after all. Besides, what he had with Eileen was solid, untouchable; might as well make the commitment official.

"You look beautiful," he signed to her quickly as the officiant opened with a few opening words.

"Thank you," she signed back. "You don't look too bad either."

He laughed under his breath before beginning to pay attention to the ceremony. It was impossible to try to understand how much he loved this woman, with her quips and her independence and her all-around amazingness. Sam wasn't even going to bother; why would he question such a good thing?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I love Eileen. I know this isn't my best, but I needed to get something out there to show my new appreciation for her and the ship. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
